Frangible
by Cherry Maiden
Summary: A ChrnoxAion fic. Will have Yaoi and shonen-ai. Mpreg is checked too. Basically this is about how we have two demon specimen in the wild ways of mating and care. YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED
1. Chapter 1

**HERE WE GO! MY FIRST yaoi CHRONO CRUSADE. I am going to torture the following pair: Aion(_In accordance to the prophecy_)xChrno(KNOCK IT OFF).**

**ALSO this is after the Chrono Crusade thing but everyone is still alive and around. ITS MY IMGINATION!! LEAVE IT ALONE PEOPLE IN WHITE SUITES!!**

**Aion is uke.**

**Chrno: YES! FINALLY!!**

**Aion: _WTF?! This was NOT in accordance with the prophecy!!_**

**Shut up. I'm in control of the keys on this board!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**HEADS UP: MPREG, YAOI YUM CEREAL (i have yaoi in the morning), SERIOUS WEIRDNESS, POSSIBLE OOCNESS, AND POSSILBE BAD HUMOR! **

**lol the whole "IN ACCORDANCE TO THE PROPHECY" is not mine. Its** That Crazy Girl**'s. Look up her fic called** "Ways To Be Annoying"**. Its amazingly funny!!**

**Another disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHRONO CRUSADE. Daisuke Moriyama does. And I MUST say demon form Chrno is SMEXILICIOUS. Good Work Dai~~!**

**Aion: _WHY!!_**

**Chrno: AHAHAHA!!~~!!**

**Your the one giving it to him so I wouldn't laugh.**

**Chrno: ...**

**Aion: _*weeps in a box of woe*_**

**~:~FIRST CHAPTER~:~**

**~SILENCE! It's no laughing matter!~**

A demon with white hair breathed heavily behind a large tree. He needed to get somewhere safe! And fast. The male panicked, he knew he couldn't hide his scent for too much longer. If he flew _they_ would only see him that much easier and take him. No sooner did he think that he smelled a familiar scent, but he didn't want to have to enlist their help. It would be too humiliating. A roar sounded off not too far, he had no other choice.

Aion ran out of the forest and toward the group of exorcists that hated him most, but the ones he needed to save him at the moment.

* * *

Chrno, Rosette, Azmaria, and Satella pulled off of the road just seconds ago to head down to the lake at the bottom of the hill. It was such a nice place. The lake had been surrounded by trees and all kinds of exotic flowers. Strange place for those though. Oh, well. No one really complained. Quickly each took off there clothes and were in their bathing suits and hopped off to play in the water. All, save Satella whom decided it was better to just tan.

It had been a half and hour after their arrival when Chrno went rigid while Azzy and Rosette continued to splash water. He sniffed the air, his red eyes closed as he tried to place the essence that seemed to permeate the air within a one mile radius. Then the purple haired Sinner heard a roar. Chrno growled. Both girls stopped their horsing around and turned to Chrno.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked her companion.

"Demons," Chrno growled more and got out of the water to quickly dry off and prepare for a fight. He still couldn't place that scent though!

That's when everything went in slow motion. First, his brother Aion had burst out of the forest opposite of Chrno's position, obviously in a panic. Second came the demon whom had roared just seconds ago with some sort of hungry look in his black eyes. Rosette and Azzy had ran out of the water and to their clothes to grab their designated weapons. Satella had stood with a feirce look and summoned her jewel beast. Then time resumed its natural pace.

"ATTACK!!" Rosette howled and started firing at the other demons. Aion, with a quick reaction, dodged the oncoming bullets seconds before they hit him and instead imbedded themselves in the unknown demon chasing him. The large demon let out a gurgling final roar before he disappeared. Now all eyes were on Aion who was panting and lying on the ground a few feet from were the demon was killed.

Aion looked up to see a jeweled sword in his face, "... I can explain?"

Satella just glared and shouted out, "Strike!"

Aion's purple eyes widened and he rolled just enough to have his stomach grazed. The white haired devil winced but stood and took flight in his demonic form. Chrno growled.

Rosette called Chrno, "Hey!! Chrno! Look over here!"

Chrno, hearing the excitement in his contractors voice, rushed over to see a beaming Rosette and happy-as-can-be Az. He rose a purple brow in question and was shocked the next moment when Az and Rosette moved aside.

There lay his horns on the ground. The very ones Aion had removed. Perhaps they fell out from some sort of pocket or rather while Aion was running. Chrno couldn't be happier. Rosette nodded and Chrno picked up the ivory energy drawers. He felt the pulse of unused power in them.

Carefully the Sinner held his horns up to were his horns use to be and with one swift magnetic-like pull they were on. Chrno felt all the pain and soreness run out of his body to be replaced with strength and a strange sort of freedom.

"I won't have to rely on you anymore Rosette. I won't drain you any longer..." Chrno had turned to Rosette, now taller and older looking. You know those dramatic turn sequences that follow with a smile? Yeah, picture_ that_.

The three girls were gaping at him. Who could blame them? After all he _IS_ still shirtless and with shorts that seemed _a tad bit_ too small for someone_ HIS_ size.

Chrno then chose to look at _WHY_ they stared with jaws hitting the ground. That's when he let out a curse, "AW, SHIT!"

* * *

Aion fell to the ground deep in the forest. Sweat covered his brow and his chest heaved. Good thing he landed in all these exotic, pollinating plants, it would surely cover his scent for the time being. Now, he needed sustenance for all the energy he used to fly fast and far. Damn persisent males. This is why he_ really_ loathed mating season, because of his newly developed scent. There was a smaller count of females this time around. _WHY HIM?!_ It was probably Karma getting him back for nearly turning Earth into hell.

Little did he know he was closer to the Order than he thought.

* * *

There they all were, safe once again on the Order grounds. Rosette drove them home, nearly crashing six times because she was distracted by the demon man next to her. Luckily, no accidents, as she didn't want to hurt His Beautiful-ness.

As the females went inside, Chrno decided to go take a walk in the body that had been returned to him. He had stopped off in town to get some new clothes so the girls would stop there staring just a margine. So, Chrno entered the forest nearby and just smiled. Rosette's life could be returned to her at last. He needn't regret having to use up her time and he could pay her back because of his newly acquired horns. For once he could _thank _Aion for something, even if it was on accident.

About ten minutes of aimless wandering and pondering, Chrno's nose picked up that scent from earlier. Even though his nose smells ten times sharper then it did, the aroma was still a bit faint, it was like the demon was _trying_ to hide it's scent from other demons. And judging by that small amount of fragrance alone, it was a female in _heat_.

_Oh, thats right. It's mating season. What a time to get my horns back,_Chrno had mused sarcastically to himself. Still, he wondered why the emanation seemed familiar to him. So, to appease his curiousity he followed the trace of the demon in heat.

* * *

Aion had begun to remove the skin tight cloth constructing his body to cleanse the sweat and slight bit of blood, thanks to the run in with Chrno's group. Good timing on their part though, otherwise Aion would have been caught for sure. A troubling thought enetered the white haired demon's mind.

He would not be the last.

God, now he needed a plan so other _admirers _couldn't claim him. The worst two things about this; Chrno and crew wouldn't always be around and...

He was weakened.

That's right, the Great Aion was now as weak as a female demon would be while in heat. He shuddered. It was not a pleasant thought. Nothing really was today.

During Aion's brooding on how weak he seemed to be at the moment, there came a rustle in the brush nearby. Aion had just gotten completely bare and by mere edginess he, well, jumped into the water to hide. _Please not another gentlemen caller! _Aion thought as he hid behind a large rock prodding out of the water. Carefully he peeked from the side of the boulder.

And to his surprise and utmost dread, Chrno emerged from the grabby green and reddish trees and bushes. It seemed he was looking for something 'cause he was snooping out something._ OH DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! I left my clothes out! _Aion cursed himself again for not at least grabbing them to hide someplace else than the open ground near Chrno's feet. Said person picked up the acursed clothing and studied them. Then, after a moment of no movement and comlete silence in study, his golden eyes widened and his ears seemed to perk. Aion's seemed to fold down as did his hopes of not being found out. Chrno was smart, he would find him. He was so screwed.

Chrno sat at the edge of the lake, changing into his demon form and placing his tail into the cool, clear water. Swishing it around in the water, he watched as ripples were made. What he particularly watched was if it bounced off of any surfaces. Some of the ripples hit the rocks coming out of the water, but one spot seemed to have two sets of ripples collide head on.

Aion had set his hand back in the water while watching the other demon's strange behavior. Suddenly he disappeared. Aion's mind panicked. Was he flying? Where did he go? Why did he dip his tail in the water?

A hand was forced down onto his shoulder.

Oh.

Shit.

He was fucked.

He was REALLY fucked.

As calmly as Aion could he turned to meet face-to-face with the man that had it out for him, the demon with a vengence rivaling Lucifer's.

The male demon he was most shaken of at the current moment because he could over-power him and kill him once and for all.

There Chrno knelt. Face twisted in anger and slight confusion.

His voice rumbled faintly, "Aion..."

Said devil gulped, being as still as possible, hoping maybe Chrno would go away if he thought it wasn't really him and was a rock.

Nope.

Next thing Aion knew he was slammed against the rock he hid behind, now in front of, with Chrno's clawed hand around his tanned neck; causing it to bleed a little when the sharp points of his nails met the skin.

Aion coughed and began to struggle in defiance of Chrno's strong hold on his breathing pipe. The struggle wasn't much, he felt a bit dizzy after his head made contact with the grayish rock behind him.

Following after pinning his enemy to the rock by his neck, Chrno leaned his face in closer to the fellow Sinner's neck and right shoulder. Aion froze.

A barely audiable, pleading mewl escaped his lips, "Please...don't..." Aion had a tough time trying to get that out as his windpipe was being blocked.

Chrno heard this and stopped a moment. Did Aion think he was going to...?

Carefully Chrno sniffed the spot mentioned earlier. This really confirmed the question in Chrno's puzzled mind...

_Was Aion in heat?_

And he was.

Aion had pheromones similar to a frizzled* female demon and a mix of Aion's own unique esscence, which was lilies and vanilla. Not to mention the added aroma of the flowers Aion had rolled in to cover his scent. Feminine to the max.

Chrno relinquished his hold on the other. Aion, after coming back to his senses, quickly made his way to the other side of the rock to retrieve his clothes. As Aion thought nothing could get worse than this, he reached for his clothing only to find out they were just out of reach. Not wanting to get out of to sanctuary of water, he proceeded to pout.

As he did, there came laughing. Primarily it was quiet, quickly growing to an all out deep, booming sound. Aion growled.

_Great, he's laughing at me_, Aion snorted and just used his tail to finally grab his garments. At least he could cover himself up. Once bundled up in them Aion hopped out of the water and glared at Chrno who was laughing his derrière off.

Growing pissed at the other Sinner's mocking Aion shouted, "SILENCE! It's no laughing matter!"

Chrno stopped rolling on the ground to look at Aion, "Your right," so he stood and walked quickly to his fellow Sinner and got close enough to touch chest-to-chest. He leaned his head in so his lips were parallel to Aion's. Aion was put out of order, not sure what to think of Chrno's actions. The purple covered head moved to his pointed ear and whispered, "It's fucking hilarious!"

Aion snarled and made a swipe at Chrno's chest. Chrno maved away fast enough and chuckled again. The glare given to him intensified.

"Bastard!" the white demon made a run at Chrno and tried to get him with his claws again, but all the tamer demon did was side step the attack and wrapped his tail around Aion's ankles. Aion flopped to the ground, groaning in pain. To think he_ just_ washed up, too! Well, not _really_ but still! Retaliating, Aion brought his own tail into play and it wrapped around Chrno's ankles while he laughed at poor Aion. With a yank the jolly purple giant came down.

Chrno made an _oomph_ noise and moved his head to glare at the smirking Aion.

"Not so funny now, huh?" Aion mocked.

Chrno roared. He would not be clowned about by a demon in heat! So the solution? Tackle him and try to beat the living shit out of each other. Biting and clawing and wings flaring; blood spilt on the ground and tails whipping each other. It was a pretty gruesome fight if one were to watch it. After a while of fighting in Aion's 'weakened' state, he submitted because his mind only told his body what to do naturally in a such a position.

Dominant male wins over submissive.

Therefore the 'epic battle' turned short after Aion had laid on his back and spread himself out to show his submission to the other demon.

Now, to our knowledge, it is mating season which means no devil is truly using there head, more like just strength and whatever comes naturally to the mating and reproductive process.

Chrno growled heavily and bared his teeth, showing off his dominance before inhaling the breeding scent that was radiating off of Aion now. Succeedingly finding the spot he had sniffed out earlier, Chrno slowly opened his mouth and covered it, bringing his fangs down and impaling the skin. Aion's breath fluttered and his body arched up, rubbing against Chrno's own. Both demons faded into a daze. There was a remote nursing on the claiming wound and soft sighing. None of them knew what had happened. That is, until an acorn hit the top of Chrno's head and he stopped his suckling on the still bleeding mate-claiming mark. Aion was still a bit out of it and whined at the lost of his new mate.

Chrno paled. He just claimed Aion, the worst of all the Sinners, as his_ mate_.

What was he going to tell Rosette?

What was he going to tell _anyone_?

It was suppose to be a fight of hatred. Oh, he was way past knee deep now.

* * *

At dinner Chrno fidgeted. Not because of all the new attention he recieved, but because of what he had done earlier.

**~FlAsHbAcK~**

_Chrno watched as Aion squirmed under his larger body, needing, begging for contact again. Oh, god. What was he suppose to do?! Chrno didn't want to do _that_ with Aion! He'd rather hand himself over to the Pursuers...But the uke was just so tempting. _

_To stop himself from doing further damage, the golden eyed Sinner knocked Aion out._

_And decided to bring him back to the Order._

_Of all places._

_All hush-hush about it, Chrno managed to get Aion into his room. Chrno got an upgrade from the Elder's hut. It wasn't big though, but good enough for him. Chrno had set Aion on the chair near the desk opposite his bed and gathered all of the blankets up off of his bed and opened up his closet where he laid them all out kind of like a nest. It was a habit. Demon males, or in this case the alpha, make a nest for there females, or beta, to lay in. Of course there are_ other purposes _but lets save _that_ for the next chapter. _

_Quickly, he made his way to Aion and picked him up, gently setting him down in the roosting-like pile and covered him up. The black-horned devil mumbled in his sleep before curling up. Without knowing it, Chrno smiled. Suddenly he heard the voices of Remington and the Elder approaching and qucikly shut the closet door._

_Remington knocked sooner opening the door to Chrno's room. Owner of said room bristled a little, his mind temporarily telling him they were a threat to his beta. His purple head shook, "Yes?"_

_"Oh, there you are. The girls were just wondering where you were. The Elder and I came to check to see if you were here. It seems you are, so, how about a bite to eat? Rosette wants to know where you've been for the past two hours," Remington smiled pleasantly as the Elder smirked cheekily. _

_"You're gonna get it now, boy. But by the looks of things it won't be as bad," the old man winked._

_Boy don't I know it, Chrno thought before heading out of the room, not before locking it._

**~fLaShBaCk~**

And so, here was Chrno quickly eating his meal. Oh, how he hoped that no one was able to get into his room. Rosette already gave him a noogie for being out too long and The trio of females bombarded him with questions. Of course, Ed didn't help any. He just put gas to the flame, saying Chrno probably had some sort of lover he was visiting with, to which Rosette and Satella were shouting at him for and Azmaria just quietly said he could love who he wants. Most of what the Elder said was true, except the whole visiting and being lovers part. Plus, it wasn't really love at all between he and Aion. It was all hormones and demon behaviors that coursed through their viens.

Chrno stood up fast and was out the door faster than you could say 'Mad Maddie mashed many melons.' No one noticed that he had an extra set off food on him though. All except for the little Apostle that could.

Little Azzy.

She had some important questions for Chrno about demons that she had meant to ask. So, she had followed him as fast as she could up to his room. His door was cracked open just a bit. Now, this little girl didn't normally peep into people's rooms, but something in her said 'Just take a look!' What she saw shocked her for the second time that day.

Aion coming out of Chrno's closet with the largest hicky she had ever seen and his clothes torn to ribbons.

Dear Lord, what happened between them.

The small albino meeped which didn't go unheard by the two demons on the other side. Chrno turned quickly and pulled her inside, shut the door and held her against it.

"Don't tell anyone," Chrno whispered, his eyes begging her not to. When she turned to Aion, he only gave her a half focused look before growling slightly.

Chrno turned back to Aion and pinned him down and bared his teeth in warning. The girl was just staring as everying began to fully seep into her mind.

Aion.

In the same room.

And growled at her.

With Chrno on top of him.

Then something that could make history had happened.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Azmaria exclaimed, so confused about what was even happening.

Chrno looked at her wide-eyed. Who knew someone supposedly innocent could say something so not-innocent?

"Well?" Azzy said as she moved and sat on Chrno's bed, clearly stating that she would not leave till she got an answer.

Sighing heavily, Chrno moved into a sitting position on the floor, moving the half awake Aion into his lap, "Well..."

And so he told her about what had happened in the forest and why Aion was running away earlier. Both had blushed when Chrno told her about biting Aion in the neck and how he reacted.

"Doesn't that hurt though?" Az asked shyly.

"Not for breeding demons. When two demons intend to mate, after a fight between the female and the male to show strength, the Astral energies and the scents of both demons mix and create a powerful haze, after which neither can reeally tell what is really happening. Except for a few select things..." Chrno scratched the back of his head and looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"Like what?" She continued to interrogate him.

Chrno turned red, "Umm... Well... You know... _Stuff_..."

Aion slurred, clearly his head not screwed on right, "Pleasure. The sounds of it, the feel of it, the taste of-"

The larger demon covered the smaller ones mouth before chuckling nervously, "You get the point."

The Apostle nodded, pressing her finger to her lips before asking her next question, "If you are male, and Aion is male, how do you have a baby?"

**Well that's all for this chapter. Its 3:12 in the morning and I started at 10 ish pm. This is overall the longest chapter i ever wrote for anything. This is at 4,314 words.**

**Chrno: Psh...This is stupid**

**OI! Are you ASKING to be the bottom!!? **

**Aion: _Please say yes!_**

**Chrno: NO!**

**Then I don't wanna repeat myself when i say SILENCE!**

**Aion: _But you just did._**

**... What? *evil background with teh lightening***

**Aion: _MEEP!_**

**Thats right, you silence bitch. On another note...Chrno?**

**Chrno: She-**

**HE!!**

**Chrno: FINE! HE *COUGHsheCOUGH* is in need of reviews **

**Feel free to let me whatever! 'Cept Flamers. Cause flamers is another way of saying gay men. So there. DONT FACE MUH WRATH!**

**I love yaoi lovers!**

***Frizzled: Another word for heated**

**Anymore words you dont understand just tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here We go again for another round of Aion ukeness and Chrno finally-getting-some-balls-and-topping-ness.

Chrno: Hey! I resent that!

Aion:_ ... Please don't reopen new wounds... Its bad enough with the other Sinners mocking me and questioning my authority and power.*pouts*_

Awwww, ya see, all that whining and pouting put you in such a place. That being under Chrno! *snickers*

Aion: _I was NOT pouting*really pouting now*_

Chrno: ...You kinda are.

Why don't you take a picture Chrno! Save it for the wedding album! *takes a picture* Ahhhhh there. *flaps it around and makes kissy noises* CUTE!

HEADS UP: MPREG, YAOI YUMNESS, SERIOUS WEIRDNESS, POSSIBLE OOCNESS, AND (HIGHLY POSSIBLE) BAD HUMOR!

EDIT 2012: O-O YOU ARE ALL STILL READING THIS? OMG JUST READ THE BOTTOM NOTES!

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHRONO CRUSADE. Daisuke Moriyama does.

~:~SECOND CHAPTER~:~

~:~Oh, The Humiliation~:~

_Aion slurred, clearly his head not screwed on right, "Pleasure. The sounds of it, the feel of it, the taste of-"_

_The larger demon covered the smaller ones mouth before chuckling nervously, "You get the point."_

_The Apostle nodded, pressing her finger to her lips before asking her next question, "If you are male, and Aion is male, how do you have a baby?"_

Chrno tensed and the evil blush returned, "Ahhhhh...well... It's like... kinda...Why are you asking?"

With a straight face she answered, "I want to help you two."

To say he was stunned would have been an understatement or just a plain false one, "WHY? I don't even LIKE Aion!" Chrno claimed.

Oh, now he had went and got both light haired beings upset, Azmaria with a look of dumped hope and Aion with just a plain blank mask of emotionlessness.

Aion moved out of Chrno's lap, still a bit fuzzy and wobbly footed, and simply walked to the closet where he shut himself in and growled. Azmaria only watched, her attention then going back to the purple-haired Sinner.

"Now look at what you did. You hurt his feelings!"

"I didn't hurt his feelings! He didn't even have any to begin with!"

"Chrno! No matter who you may turn out to be to others, everone has feelings, no matter how little they may have shown them!"

"..."

-hiccup-

"Oh..." the Apostal cooed sadly, "You made him cry..." Azzy looked on the brink herself. A glare was then issued parallel to herself.

Chrno gulped, his ears downcast like a dog who got into trouble for doing something naughty. He cast his amber eyes to the closet, his ears picking up on the small melodies of saddness and his nose smelling the salt of the tears he knew were dancing down Aion's tanned face.

He felt like an ass.

Plain and simple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~linebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aion was sad. Hurt in a way.

Damn the hormones! I shouldn't feel so upset just because he said he doesn't like me! Damnit! I wish I wasn't born this way, then I wouldn't be having this problem!

Aion raged inside his mind. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to feel the wet tears and small sobs rip from his eyes and throat. Oh, how he wished that Chrno hadn't claimed him, that way he could go on with his life after the mating season was over.

Why does Karma HAVE to be a bitch!

It was well into the night when Chrno had decided to leave the room to get some fresh air. The over-powering odor of tears lurked in his room, only making him feel worse.

Aion had yet to stop crying.

Chrno sighed and spread his night black wings staring into the sky above him. He intended to apologize to Aion by finding something he would like, Azmaria suggesting the idea earlier and lecturing him about what he did until lights out. However, a constant question repeated in his mind:

WHAT DOES AION EVEN LIKE?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~stopthatthisisaline~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azmaria turned to her left side. She had been doing this since her conversation with Chrno. Back and forth and so on. She just couldn't sleep. Aion seemed innocent and it didn't seem like he wanted to kill anyone. It was like there was a new Aion who was born.

In fact, the white devil looked positively innocent, fluffdly and cute. And his hair was so lovely. She had been tossing ideas in her head, ideas that would allow Aion in the Order that didn't result in him getting killed. In all honesty, Azzy thought they looked kinda cute together. This Apostal wasn't one to judge on who you loved either. So here she was, struggling on her thoughts.

With a jolt upright, she placed a fist in her hand and beamed.

Yes! Why didn't think about it before!

the young girl thought excitedly. She couldn't wait to share it with Chrno and Aion. With her final thoughts the young girl slept, a smile plastered on her little face.

THE NEXT DAY

Azmaria ate her breakfast and chatted with Rosette and Satella as always. After her breakfast she had asked Satella if she could borrow some dresses. Of course Satella had questioned the girl, obviously because of height and issues with breast size, still, the German woman had allowed Az to rummage through her closet. Once the task was done the younger girl thanked the jewel witch and was off. Where? Well Satella had no clue but she had better things to do.

Like bothering Rosette or Chrno.

Or shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~thisisalinejustignoreit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aion still sat in the closet. Chrno had tried everything he could think of to coax him out of there. He brought candy, flowers, dead rabbits, various furs, feathers, branches, a shoe, shiny jewels or gems, but he was just running out of ideas. The dominant just huffed and glared at the ground, ears bent back and wings twitching. Why was this so difficult?

Just as he was preparing to leave again to get yet another item to try and appease his pale haired mate, Azmaria had burst into the room carting a multitude of dresses.

"You stay here! I need to talk with you and Aion!" she said, exasperated. All the dresses were set on Chrno's bed. The young Apostal girl turned to the closet door then to the golden-eyed demon, a white-lavender brow raised in question.

"He wouldn't come out no matter what I gave him," Chrno motioned to the small pile of oddieties in front of the closet. Azmaria gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. "What?" the alpha demons ears drooped down.

"Men," the little apostle walked up to the closet door and knocked on it lightly, "Um... Mr. Sinner? Can you please come out? I need to talk with you."

A small growl, or perhaps a whine, came from behind the wood. Now Azmaria looked disgruntled.

"Please come out. I'm sure whatever Chrno said was a lie. I think he likes you a lot but he's just too thick to admit it," she continued to coax. A light chuckle and the sound of shuffling came from the other side before the door opened, revealing a cocoon of blankets and the head of Aion sticking out of the middle.

"That's better, now come and sit out here with us so I can help you stay at the Order without being found out for who you are," Azzy scooted away from the door so the white haired demon to crawl out, moving the trinkets Chrno brought out of the way.

Said demon had his ears perked and his head tilted. How was she always able to get people out of their slumps? Must be a female thing. Or just an Azmaria thing. Chrno took a seat to the left of his female companion.

Aion sat on the right of Azmaria and as far from Chrno as he could while staying next to the apostle girl. He was still rather upset with Chrno but now that he wasn't so hormonally driven he didn't really seem to care.

"Okay, now this will sound... abnormal but its the best I've got so far. Aion, you need to pretend to be one of my distant relatives who is mute, Chrno don't laugh! Anyway, your hair is long and white like mine. Bare with me on this next part because this is probably the worst part, you have to wear a dress and go as a woman. At least until you can move about freely without worry. Chrno! What did I say about laughing!" The little albino huffed. Aion just looked like he wanted to crawl back into the safety of the closet so he could be away from these loons. Chrno, of course, was laughing and rolling on the floor in tears.

"Why as a woman? Can't I still dress as a man?" Aion questioned, giving the apostle girl a light glare.

Azmaria blushed but answered, "W-well this place is mostly filled w-wtih nuns an-and I thought that it might be better if you were a girl! Besides you would probably recognized easier as a male!"

Aion growled a little, looking at the ground. He didn't like the idea, but as a newly mated demon he couldn't leave within a mile of his alpha. Some other demon could claim him, as he was not carrying Chrno's seed. The mating process had stopped early and there for not complete. He shuddered. He could be carrying the essence of other demon's children or he could stay here for a while until the mark was set enough for suitors to stop pursuing him. The beta demon huffed angrily and blushed lightly.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your offer. It's the better of the two evils," Aion mumbled, teeth grating.

Chrno stopped laughing and just stared at his mate, "You're really going to do it?"

"And what do you care? As soon this is over with the sooner we can be apart," Aion bit out. Chrno shrank back a bit, ears going back against his skull.

Azmaria, watching the pair, frowned and got up, "Lets try on some dresses then."

Aion got up and followed her to the bed, purple eyes trained on the pile of clothes. Grabbing three from the top, the white haired male turned to the closet and shut it behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~whatdiditellyouaboutlines!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has anyone seen Chrno?" a blonde, blue eyed nun called out onto the grounds of the Order. She got a collection of no's and she moved on into the Elder's hut. Surely if anyone has seen him, the Elder has.

Before she could even open the door, the Elder opened it wide and made a grab for her chest. Rosette side stepped and the old man crashed into the wall.

"Rosette~ I haven't seen you in a while! I think your breasts have gotten bigger since the last time we met!" the Elder grinned leacherously.

Rosette glared and hit him in the head, "I just need to know where Chrno is! Tell me where he is you old pervert!"

"Heheheheee~ Well he has been flying in and out of his room all night and morning, each time coming back with something. You should go check his room!"

She blinked. Of course! Why didn't she think of that!

But why would he be bringing stuff into his room?

"This is all so ridiculous," Aion's brow twitched in annoyance as Azmaria fastened the back of the light purple dress he now wore. It looked similar to a Victorian dress. The ensemble was topped off with half of his hair pulled back in a lavender ribbon and a new set of rounder glasses. And of course, a little bit of light gloss was applied to his lips.

Oh, the humiliation.

"There!" the youngest shouted, turning him around to get a good proper look. Not just for herself though.

She knew Chrno was watching and she did a silent victory dance when she saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Just as Aion was going to announce that he was going to change the door to Chrno's room burst open and in came Rosette.

"CHRNO I SWEAR-oh," the blue eyed girl went silent, taking note of the stranger in the room.

At once the three had thought, _We are in a lot of trouble._

**DEAR JESUS ALL MIGHTY. I JUST. YOU GUYS! ;;;;-;;; Even after TWO YEARS+ without a WORD from me?! AND YOU STILL LOVE IT AND HAVE FAITH I WOULD UPDATE?! BLESS YOUR LITTLE SOULS YOU PRECIOUS BABIES YOU! GOD I WANT TO HUG YOU ALL! And Im sorry if Mpreg is an uncomfortable subject to a lot of people so I will do my best to ajust it so its not EXACTLY like general Mpreg but still has the attributes of two men having a child!**

**And just a heads up. I have probably changed a lot and my humor is probably lamer and I'm sorry! OTL I PROMISE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS  
(AND IM SORRY THIS WAS RATHER SHORT! I'LL MAKE ART IF IT APPEASES YOU ;A;)**


End file.
